logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in Cheyenne
1950s 1960s Baars 1963.png|Baars commercial (1963). 1970s Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). Haukil TVC 1977.png|Haukil commercial (1977). Toppers TVC 1977.png|Topper's Root Beer commercial (1977). Martz Hisqaida TVC 1979.png|Martz commercial (1979). 1980s Kmart Cheyenne 1980 slogan.png|Kmart commercial (1980). Kmart christmas commercial, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980, 1). Kmart christmas commercial with slogan, 1980.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1980, 2). Williams TVC 1980.png|Williams Beer commercial (1980). Audivis TVC 1981.png|Audivis commercial (1981). Kmart Cheyenne commercial, 1981.png|Kmart commercial (1981). KMart Christmas 1981.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1981). Bolt TVC 1981.png|Bolt commercial (1981). The Food Shack 1981 TVC.png|The Food Shack commercial (1981, 1). The Food Shack - Pizza commercial - The Night Time is Right (1981).png|The Food Shack commercial (1981, 2). Fruit Punch TVC 1983.png|Fruit Punch commercial (1983). Apple ad 1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). Esten commercial 1984.png|Esten commercial (1984). Vellie TVC 1984.png|Vellie Ice Tea commercial (1984). Scrichy TVC 1984.png|Scrichy commercial (1984). Kmart commercial 1985.png|Kmart commercial (1985). Cioccomello TVC 1985.png|Cioccomello commercial (1985). Einmar TVC 1986.png|Einmar commercial (1986). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Caltro TVC French 1986.png||Caltro commercial (French, 1986). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife commercial (1986). Kmart commercial, 1986.png|Kmart commercial (1986, 1). Kmart commercial, late 1986.png|Kmart commercial (1986, 2). Kmart Christmas commercial, 1986.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1986). Trident TVC 1986.png|Trident commercial (1986). Zuper TVC 1986.png|Zuper commercial (1986). Caranut TVC 1986.png|Caranut commercial (1986). Circlios TVC 1986.png|Circlios commercial (1986). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Cadle ad 1987 - French.png|Cadle commercial (French, 1987). GameHub TVC 1987.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 1). GameHub TVC 1987 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1987, 2). Caltro TVC 1987.png|Caltro commercial (1987). Caltro TVC 1987 French.png|Caltro commercial (French, 1987). Kmart commercial, early 1987.png|Kmart commercial (1987). Kmart christmas commercial 1987.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1987). Kmart Pharmacy commercial, 1987.png|Kmart Pharmacy commercial (Christmas 1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). Kmart commercial, early 1988.png|Kmart commercial (1988). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo commercial (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners commercial (1988). Cheyenne tourism TVC 5-15-1988.png|Cheyenne tourism board commercial (1988). Nexus Hisqaida TVC 1989.png|Nexus commercial (1989). Energade TVC 1989.png|Energade commercial (1989). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). The Food Shack - The Ribster commercial - Airplane (1989).png|The Food Shack commercial (1989). Gillette English TVC 1990.png|Gillette commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). 1990s Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Kmart commercial 1990.png|Kmart commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Driim and Diet Driim TVC 1990.png|Driim Cola commercial (1990). Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). Peabar TVC 1990.png|Peabar commercial (1990). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Kmart commercial, 1991.png|Kmart commercial (1991). Kmart early christmas commercial, 1991.png|Kmart commercial (Christmas 1991). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png|Driim Cherry commercial (1991). Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png|Driim Lemon commercial (1991). Driim Orange TVC 1991.png|Driim Orange commercial (1991). Driim Clear 1991 ad.png|Driim Clear commercial (1991). Driim AM TVC 1991.png|Driim A.M. commercial (1991). The Food Shack TVC - The Storm Introduction - 1991.png|The Food Shack commercial (1991). Danone Cheyenne Cardinalia and Eusqainia TVC 1991.png|Danone Yogurt commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Einmar TVC 1992.png|Einmar commercial (1992). Kmart new location commercial, 1992.png|Kmart commercial (1992). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta commercial (1992). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Coca-Cola TVC 1993.png|Coca-Cola commercial (1993). Londinni Classic Chocolate TVC 1993.png|Londinni Chocolate commercial (1993). Waferoco TVC 1993.png|Waferoco commercial (1993). Samson 67 TVC 1993.png|Samson 67 commercial (1993). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Riverside TVC 1994.png|Riverside Spring Water commercial (1994). Pescanova Hake Fillets TVC 1994 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Hake Fillets commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 1.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 1). Capsule 1995 TVC Part 2.png|Einmar Capsule commercial (1995, 2). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Opel MS TVC 1996.png|Opel commercial (1995). Eurcasic_SuperStore_TVC_1995.png|Eurcasic SuperStore commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). TFS TVC 1995 - 1.png|The Food Shack commercial (1995). Cablevision ad 1996.png|Cablevision commercial (1996). Cadbury's Astros CY TVC 1996.png Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 1.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 1). Einmar TeamBook TVC 1996 - Part 2.png|Einmar TeamBook commercial (1996, 2). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Delta GSA 1996 TVC.png|Delta commercial (Delta GSA, 1996). Lunchables Pizza URA Cheyenne and Cardinalia TVC 1996 1.png|Lunchables Pizza commercial (1996, 1). Lunchables Pizza URA Cheyenne and Cardinalia TVC 1996 2.png|Lunchables Pizza commercial (1996, 2). Cadbury's Astros CY TVC 1996.png|Cadbury's Astros commercial (1996). Gamehub - get plugged in.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1997). Esten commercial 1997.png|Esten commercial (1997). Astral TVC 1997.png|Astral commercial (1997). TodMe TVC 1997.png|Todme commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 1). TFS commercial - The Salad Train (1997).png|The Food Shack commercial (1997, 2). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Organics Shampoo commercial 1997.jpg|Organics commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Empire IMAX CY TVC 1998.png|Empire Theatres commercial (1998, 1). Empire IMAX CY TVC - MTAT ST Coke - 1998.png|Empire Theatres commercial (1998, 2). Empire IMAX CY TVC - Everest - 1998.png|Empire Theatres commercial (1998, 3). Magna TVC 1998.png|Magna commercial (1998). Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png|Pepsi commercial (1998). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Einmar Visea TVC 1999 - English.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 1). Einmar Visea TVC - 1999 - Einmar Logo.png|Einmar Visea commercial (1999, 2). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png|Pepsi commercial (1999). Driim AM TVC 1999.png|Driim AM commercial (1999). Pescanova Spinach TVC - 1999 - Hisqaida.png|Pescanova Spinach commercial (1999). Eikarer TVC 1999.png|Eikarer commercial (1999). 2000s Ficher TVC 2000.png|Ficher commercial (2000). Caltro 2000 ad English.png|Caltro commercial (2000). Caltro 2000 ad French.png|Caltro commercial (French, 2000). Renault ad 2001.png|Renault commercial (2000). Mcdonalds cheyenne we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Chuck E. Cheese's (2000).png|Chuck E. Cheese's commercial (2000). Honey Nut Cheerios (2002).png|Honey Nut Cheerios commercial (2000). Calvos TVC 2001.png|Calvos commercial (2001). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Blosser TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (2002). Blosser Adventurer TVC 2002.png|Blosser commercial (Blosser Adventurer, 2002). Spirix TVC 2002.png|Spirix commercial (2002). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). McDonald's commercial 2003 Cheyenne.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's Cheyenne commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2004, 1). Mcdonalds cheyenne most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004, 2). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Jindo URA TVC 2005.png|Jindō commercial (2005). La Semaine Quillec TVC 2006.png|La Semaine commercial (French, 2006). Loft Story CD TVC Quillec 2006.png|''Loft Story 2'' CD commercial (French, 2006). Bell Quillec TVC 2006.png|Bell Cheyenne commercial (French, 2006). Telus Quillec TVC 2006.png|Telus commercial (French, 2006). Telus Mobilite Quillec TVC 2006.png|Telus Mobility commercial (French, 2006). Telus Euphorik Quillec TVC 2006.png|Telus Euphorik commercial (French, 2006). Telebec Quillec TVC 2006.png|Télébec commercial (French, 2006). Fidelity Quillec TVC 2006.png|Fidelity Insurance commercial (French, 2006). Wawanesa Quillec TVC 2006.png|Wawanesa Insurance commercial (French, 2006). Donnez au Suivant Quillec TVC 2006.png|Delta Hotels commercial (French, 2006). Residence Richelieu TVC 2006.png|Residence Richelieu commercial (French, 2006). Hokusan Quillec TVC 2006 - Signez Hokusan.png|Hokusan commercial (French, 2006, 1). Hokusan Quillec TVC 2006.png|Hokusan commercial (French, 2006, 2). St Onge Ford and St Onge Kia Quillec TVC 2006.png|St. Onge Ford and St. Onge Kia commercial (French, 2006). Hyundai Trois Rivieres Quillec TVC 2006.png|Hyundai Trois-Rivières commercial (French, 2006). Suzuki Larochelle Quillec TVC 2006.png|Suzuki Larochelle commercial (French, 2006). Pierre Cloutier Automobiles TVC 2006.png|Pierre Cloutier Automobiles commercial (French, 2006). Yves Sicard Auto Quillec TVC 2006.png|Yves Sicard Auto commercial (French, 2006). Formule Quillec TVC 2006.png|CCAM commercial (French, 2006, 1). Formule TVC 2006 Quillec 2.png|CCAM commercial (French, 2006, 2). CCAM TVC 2006 Quillec.png|CCAM commercial (French, 2006, 3). Napa Autopro Quillec TVC 2006 1.png|Napa Autopro commercial (French, 2006, 1). Napa Autopro Quillec TVC 2006 2.png|Napa Autopro commercial (French, 2006, 2). JL Nadeau TVC 2006.png|JL Nadeau commercial (French, 2006). Charest Expert Quillec TVC 2006.png|Charest Expert commercial (French, 2006). ADM Sport Quillec TVC 2006.png|ADM Sport commercial (French, 2006, 1). ADM Sport Quillec TVC 2006 - 2.png|ADM Sport commercial (French, 2006, 2). SDB Performance TVC Quillec 2006.png|SDB Performance commercial (French, 2006). O2 ProTech TVC 2006.png|O2 ProTech commercial (French, 2006). Dell Intel Celeron Quillec TVC 2006.png|Dell/Intel Celeron commercial (French, 2006). Hydro Quillec TVC - Mieux Consommer 2006.png|Hydro-Quilléc commercial (French, 2006, 1). Hydro Quillec TVC 2006.png|Hydro-Quilléc commercial (French, 2006, 2). La Source Par Circuit City TVC 2006 - 1.png|The Source commercial (French, 2006, 1). La Source Par Circuit City TVC 2006 - 2.png|The Source commercial (French, 2006, 2). Tanguay Quillec TVC 2006.png|Tanguay commercial (French, 2006). Mcdonalds cheyenne golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). McDonald's Quillec TVC - Egg McMuffin 2006 - 1.png|McDonald's commercial (Egg McMuffin, 2006, 1). McDonald's Quillec TVC - Egg McMuffin 2006 - 2.png|McDonald's commercial (Egg McMuffin, 2006, 2). St Hubert Quillec TVC 2006.png|St-Hubert commercial (French, 2006). Campbells Creme de Poulet Quillec TVC 2006.png|Campbell's Chicken Soup commercial (French, 2006). Campbells Soup at Hand Quillec TVC 2006 - 1.png|Campbell's Soup at Hand commercial (French, 2006, 1). Campbells Soup at Hand Quillec TVC 2006 - 2.png|Campbell's Soup at Hand commercial (French, 2006, 2). Excel Extreme Quillec TVC 2006.png|Excel Extreme commercial (French, 2006). Labatt Bleue Quillec TVC 2006.png|Labatt Bleue commercial (French, 2006). Baileys Quillec TVC 2006.png|Baileys commercial (French, 2006). Pedigree Quillec TVC 2006.png|Pedigree commercial (French, 2006). Degree Men Quillec TVC 2006.png|Degree Men commercial (French, 2006). Viagra Quillec TVC 2006.png|Viagra commercial (French, 2006). Robax Platine Quillec TVC 2006 - 1.png|Robax Platinium commercial (French, 2006, 1). Robax Platine Quillec TVC 2006 - 2.png|Robax Platinium commercial (French, 2006, 2). Glade Wisp Quillec TVC 2006.png|Glade Wisp commercial (French, 2006). Aubin Pelissier Quillec TVC 2006.png|Aubin Pelissier commercial (50th anniversary, French, 2006, 1). Aubin Pelissier Quillec TVC 50 Years 2006.png|Aubin Pelissier commercial (50th anniversary, French, 2006, 1). Royaume du Rotin Quillec TVC 2006.png|Royaume du Rotin commercial (French, 2006). Rene St-Cyr TVC 2006 Quillec.png|René St-Cyr commercial (French, 2006). La Grande Evasion Stratos Quillec TVC 2006.png|''La Grande Évasion Stratos'' commercial (French, 2006). Quillec Non Violence TVC 2006.png|Government of Quillec anti-domestic abuse PSA commercial (French, 2006, 1). Quillec TVC 2006.png|Government of Quillec anti-domestic abuse PSA commercial (French, 2006, 2). Quillec Obligatoire TVC 2006.png|Government of Quillec vaccination PSA commercial (French, 2006). MCD Cheyenne ad 2007.png|McDonald's commercial (2007). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 1). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 2). TeamTouch TVC 2008 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamTouch commercial (2008, 3). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 1.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 1). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 2.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 2). TeamPad TVC 2009 Part 3.png|Einmar TeamPad commercial (2009, 3). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s Calvos Be Lived commercial 2010.png|Calvos commercial (2010). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 1). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 2). Sega Dreamcast Fantasy TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Dreamcast Fantasy commercial (2012, 3). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 1.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 1). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 2.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 2). Sega Game Gear Neo TVC 2012 - Part 3.png|Sega Game Gear Neo commercial (2012, 3). Volkswagen TVC 2012.png|Volkswagen commercial (2012). Ford Global TVC 2012.png|Ford commercial (2012). Hokusan TVC 2012 Global.png|Hokusan commercial (2012). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 1.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 1). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 2.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 2). GameHub NG TVC 2013 Part 3.png|Einmar GameHub NG commercial (2013, 3). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 1.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 1). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 2.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 2). GameHub P4 TVC 2013 - 3.png|Einmar GameHub P4 commercial (2013, 3). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Aldi Hisqaida TVC 2014.png|Aldi commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). StreamIt2015TVC.png|StreamIt commercial (2015). Baars TV Ad Logo 2015.png|Baars commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). Ford TVC 2017.png|Ford commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Renault TVC 2017.png|Renault commercial (2017). Renault French TVC 2017.png|Renault commercial (French, 2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Opel commercial 2017.svg|Opel commercial (2017). Mercedes-Benz TVC 2017.png|Mercedes-Benz commercial (2017). StreamIt TVCM 2017.png|StreamIt commercial (2017). Driim Orange TVC 2017.png|Driim Orange commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Nextcom 2018 Commercial.png|Nextcom commercial (2018). Touchspot TVC 2018.png|TouchSpot commercial (2018). Wedeo TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Wedeo commercial (2018). Storex TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Storex commercial (2018, 1). Storex TVC 2018 Part 3.png|Storex commercial (2018, 2). Ufinity TVC 2018.png|Ufinity commercial (2018). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 1.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 1). Doremi TVC 2018 Part 2.png|Doremi commercial (2018, 2). Hokusan Global TVC 2018.png|Hokusan commercial (2018). Peugeot TVC 2018.png|Peugeot commercial (2018). Peugeot 508 TVC 2018.png|Peugeot 508 commercial (2018). Dragon Energy Ad part 1.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 1). Dragon Energy Ad part 2.png|Dragon NRG commercial (2018, 2). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 1.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 1). Jannis TVC 2018 - Part 2.png|Jannis commercial (2018, 2). Casa Grande TVC 2018.png|Casa Grande commercial (2018). DisneyParks TVC 2019.png|DisneyParks commercial (2019). Cadle ad 2019.png|Cadle commercial (2019). Volkswagen Global TVC Sept. 2019.png|Volkswagen commercial (2019). Cadillac 2019 TVCM.png|Cadillac commercial (2019). Cadillac XT4 2019 TVCM.png|Cadillac XT4 commercial (2019). Hyundai commercial Cheyenne 2019.png|Hyundai Santa Fe commercial (2019). Peugeot TVC 2019.PNG|Peugeot commercial (2019). Citroen Global TVC 2019.png|Citroën commercial (2019). Seat Global TVC 2019.png|Seat commercial (2019). KitKat 2019 TVCM (Cheyenne, Hisqaida and Cardinalia).png|Kit Kat commercial (2019). 2020s Category:Television Category:Commercials Category:Cheyenne